When I Was Your Man
by hiikaarii11
Summary: Song-Fic como se sentira naruto al respecto de todo lo que ocasiono por su comportamiento... Leanlo y ojala les guste :)


**HOla! se me ocurrio hacer un song-fic poque me encanta esta canción *-* espero les guste! y gracias por leerlo :) **

* * *

**Bruno mars**

**When I was your man**

_Same bed but it feels just a Little bit bigger now_

_Mismo día sin embargo se siente un poco más grande ahora_

**_Me encuentro en el departamento que escogimos juntos, ese día en el que decidimos dar un paso más a nuestra relación después de tres años de novios, con la ilusión de no tener que estar lejos nunca más…_**

_Our song on the radio it don't sound the same_

_Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual_

**_Me subí a mi coche porque era hora de trabajar, prendí la radio y escuche la canción que tanto nos gustaba, esa que te dedique cuando nos hicimos novios, la canción que nos definía a los dos y el escucharla ahora se siente tan diferente…_**

_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_

_Cuando mis amigos hablan de ti lo único que hace es destrozarme el alma_

_**En el trabajo mis amigos siempre hablan de ti a escondidas de mi, de como me encuentro ahora que ya no estas, que he cambiado para mal y es que como no hacerlo si tu eras mi luz, mi corazón...**  
_

_Because my heart breaks a Little when I hear your name_

_Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre_

**Saber de ti me destroza cada día, no puedo evitar el dolor que mi corazón siente cada vez que te recuerdo porque eres lo único y lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida...**

_It all just sounds like (oooooh) mmm, Too Young too dumb to realize…_

_Todo suena como (oooooh) mmm, Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de que yo…_

**_No se en qué momento mi inmadurez no me permitió ver lo que tenía entre mis brazos, fui un tonto en tantas cosas y ahora tengo que pagar por esos tontos errores…_**

_That should've bought you flowers and held you hands_

_Debí haberte comprado flores y tomado de la mano _

**_Deje de comprarte flores por que pensé que ya no necesitaría hacerlo para hacerte feliz, pero como siempre me equivoqué y ahora ya no podre tomarte las manos, esas manos tan cálidas que tienes y que ahora ya no podré tocar mas…_**

_Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance…_

_Debí haberte ofrecido todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad de…_

**_Cada día que pasaba el trabajo me absorbía más y más y no me daba cuenta la falta que te hacía, tantas veces me lo reprochaste pero yo fui tan idiota que no te hice caso y seguí con lo que yo creía que era correcto..._**

_Taken you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Llevarte a todas las fiestas porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar_

_**Dejamos de asistir a las fiestas que una vez nos diviertieron tanto, siempre llegaba cansado del trabajo y lo unico que queria era descansar sin embargo tu lo que querias era divertirte conmigo y yo no te supe entender...**  
_

_Now my baby is dancing but she's dancing whit another man_

_Ahora, mi bebe está bailando pero está bailando con otro hombre_

_**Ahora voy a cada fiesta con la esperanza de verte, pero ahora desde lejos bailando y divirtiéndote, tan feliz y radiante con alguien que no soy yo…** _

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis maneras egoístas _

**_Jamás pensé que alguien vendría y te arrebataría de mí, creí que nadie te alejaría de mí y que tú nunca te alejarias de mi pero mi egoísmo no me permitió ver la verdad hasta que fue tarde..._**

_Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Originaron que una mujer buena y fuerte como tú se fuera de mi vida _

_**Ahora el único culpable de que te hayas ido soy yo, la única mujer que me supo comprender y apoyar en mis momentos mas dificiles fuiste tú y sin embargo yo nunca estuve ahí para ti como querias...**  
_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_Ahora nunca, nunca llegare a limpiar todo el desastre que hice… _

_**Y me encuentro solo, tratando de encontrar la forma de estar de nuevo contigo, pero es imposible después de todo lo que hice por estúpido, dudo que pueda haber algún arreglo entre los dos…** _

_Oh, and it huntsmen every time I close my eyes_

_Oh, y esto me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos_

_**Cada vez que cierro mis ojos vienen a mi cada recuerdo de los momentos vividos contigo y me duele el solo hacer memoria de eso, éramos tan felices juntos…** _

_It all just sounds like (oooooh)_

_y todo suena como (oooooh)_

_**Despierto en mi habitación buscándote al amanecer y solo encuentro la cama vacia, unos cuantos retratos de nosotros, cosas que no te quisiste llevar y me dijiste que ya nada de eso te serviría que preferías que yo me quedara con los recuerdos que juntos hicimos…** _

_mmm, too Young too dumb to realize_

_Mmm, demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de que yo…_

**_En ese entonces sólo era un tonto que no sabía lo que hacía, pensaba que con solo tenerte a mi lado era suficiente y no me daba cuenta del daño que te hice con mi indiferencia…_**

_That should've bought you flowers and held you hands_

_Debí haberte comprado flores y tomado de la mano_

**_Y cuando empecé a llevarte flores ya era demasiado tarde, __tus ojos color perla ya no brillaban de la emoción al verme como alguna vez lo hicieron_ y ya habias decidido terminar con lo nuestro_…_**

_Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Debí haberte ofrecido todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad de…_

_**Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre tú ya no me esperabas en casa, solo me dejabas una nota pegada en el refrigerador diciéndome que te encontrabas con tus amigas…** _

_Taken you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Llevarte a todas las fiestas porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar_

**_Aun recuerdo la última vez que me pediste ir a una fiesta a bailar, un viernes en la noche pero yo como lo idiota que fui te dije que dejaras de molestar, me desquite contigo por lo mal que me había ido en el trabajo y ahora estas son las consecuencias…_**

_Now my baby is dancing but she's dancing whit another man_

_Ahora, mi bebe está bailando pero está bailando con otro hombre_

_**Te veo bailar con él, tan hermosa como siempre has sido y vestida de blanco porque si... este es tu día, tu boda. El día en que me llevaste la invitación mi corazón se quebró aun más pero pude fingir una sonrisa para que no te dieras cuenta de mi dolor...** _

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say That I was wrong oh,_

_Aunque duela, yo seré el primero en decir que estaba equivocado oh, _

**_Y ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás todo lo que hice fue un error, todo el tiempo trabajaba pensando en lo que te podría dar si me esforzaba pero lo único que tú querías era estar conmigo y yo nunca me di cuenta…_**

_I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes but I just want you to know_

_Sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde para intentar y pedir perdón por mis errores pero solo quiero que sepas que…_

**_Y te quiero pedir perdón por todo el daño que te hice con mi indiferencia, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentías y quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y…_**

_I hope he buys you flowers I hope he hold your hands_

_Espero que él te compre flores, espero que él te tome de la mano_

**_Deseo que te llene de flores como yo jamás hice, que te de la mano cuando te sientas sola, cuando estés triste, cuando sientas que no puedes mas, espero que sea que él quien te sostenga las manos en todo momento…_**

_Give you all has hours when he has the chance _

_Te dedique todas sus horas cuando tenga oportunidad_

**_Que te haga feliz en todo momento y que cada vez que pueda te lleve a pasear a los lugares que tanto te gustan, que te lleve al cine y que vean películas románticas como solíamos hacer tú y yo en nuestro departamento…_**

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance _

_Te lleve a fiestas porque recuerdo cuanto adorabas bailar_

**_Ahora viéndolos desde lejos me doy cuenta que son el uno para el otro, tu tan cálida y el tan frio pero que a pesar de eso supo hacerte feliz las veces que yo solo te cause tristeza, Sasuke el hombre que ahora te hace feliz y del cual estas profundamente enamorada…_**

_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man_

_Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre_

**_Solo espero que el haga por ti todo lo que yo nunca hice por ti, que sepa valorarte y amarte como te mereces porque yo sé bien que tú te mereces eso y más Hinata…_**

_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man_

_Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre _

**Me arrepiento profundamente el no haber hecho nada por retenerte a mi lado y ahora que te perdí para siempre continuare sabiendo que el amor de mi vida se ha ido; Hinata espero que en tu matrimonio con Sasuke te vaya bien y que seas muy feliz.**

ATTE. Naruto Uzumaki

FIN


End file.
